Ein Bild sagt mehr als 1000 Worte
by VeggieChan91
Summary: Ann (OC) hat den Traum eine berühmte Pokemon Fotografin zu werden. Als sie ein Jobangebot eines großen Verlags bekommt scheint dieser Wunsch endlich in greifbare Nähe gerückt zu sein. Doch die fremde Großstadt hat mehr auf Lager als nur schöne Fotomotive. Da wäre ihr nervtötender Nachbar Joe (OC), ihre überführ sorgliche Kollegin Alba und noch so einiges mehr.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo und Herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten Pokemon Fanfiktion.

Ich möchte betonen, dass ich den Anime nie weiter als bis zur 2. Staffel gesehen habe,

ich beziehe mich also ausschließlich auf Fakten der Spiele und auf meine Künstlerische Freiheit ;).

In den ersten beiden Kapiteln werde ich erstmal meine beiden (eigenen)

Hauptcharakter vorstellen, darum fallen diese etwas kürzer aus. Ab dem

dritten Kapitel werden sie aber bischen länger.

Ich beginne mal mit meinem weiblichen Charakter.

Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG Veggiechan ;3

Wie fast jeden Abend konnte man am höchsten Punkt der Fuchsania City Safari Zone ein Mädchen und ihr Pokemon sehen. Im Feurigen Abendrot konnte man den blauen Schimmer in ihrem dunklem Haar besonders gut erkennen. Neben ihr saß ein weißes Evoli wessen Fell durch die untergehende Sonne in ein sanftes rosa getaucht war. Allerdings war etwas anders als bisher, denn das sollte vorerst der letzte Sonnenuntergang Kantos sein, welchen sie bestaunen durften. Schon sehr früh am nächsten Morgen hieß es Abschied nehmen. Endlich hatte Ann es geschafft, sie würde endlich als Fotograffin für eine beliebte Zeitung arbeiten.

Seit dem sie vor 7 Jahren von ihrem Großvater eine Kamera zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekam, konnte Ann sie einfach nicht mehr aus der Hand legen. Zum Glück war ihr Großvater nicht irgendwer. Nein Anns Großvater war niemand geringers als der Besitzer der einzigen Safari Zone in ganz Kanto. Da war es nur natürlich, dass sie sich immer in dieser aufhielt, um soviele Pokemon wie möglich zu fotografieren. Die Bilder, die sie schoss gefielen ihrem Opa so gut, dass er bald alle Bilder für die Werbung der Safari Zone nur noch von Ann schießen lies.

Und so kam es dazu, dass Ann ein Jobangebot von einem Verlag in Kalos erhielt. Obwohl es bedeutete fast alles bisherige zurück zu lassen, fiel es ihr nicht schwer eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Schon immer hatte an davon geträumt eine berühmte Fotografin zu werden. Und so stand es fest, mit niemandem als ihrem Evoli und ihrer Kamera würde sie in die Hauptstadt von Kalos ziehen. Nach Illumina City.

„Lass uns noch ein letztes Bild machen, bevor wir nach Hause gehen. Es ist spät und moren Früh müssen wir fit sein, Evoli." Ann kraulte Evoli den weißen Pelz während sich dieses schnurrend wie ein Snobilikat an ihr Bein schmiegte. Sie hob Evoli auf ihren Arm und machten schnell ein Bild sich beiden, bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg machten.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du so weit weg reisen möchtest mein Kind?" Anns wurde von ihrer Mutter ein letztes Mal umarmt bevor sie ihr Pokemon in seinen Pokeball rief und auf den Flieger zu lief. „Ja ich bin mir sicher Mama, Ich verspreche dir ich schreibe dir ganz oft." Anschließend verabschiedete sie sich auch noch von ihren Großeltern und von ihren besten Freunden.

Noch nie zuvor hatte Ann in einem Flugzeug gesessen. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie aus dem Fenster, schoß immer mal wieder das ein oder ander Foto und nach wenigen Stunden sah sie am Horizont Flugpokemon, die ihr vollkommen unbekannt waren. Der Flug dauerte etwa 12 Stunden, Ann hatte viel Zeit um nach zu denken. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass es in diesem Fremden Land noch sehr viel mehr Pokemon geben musste, welche sie nicht kannte. Sie setzte sich das Ziel so viele wie möglich von ihnen zu fotografieren um sie dann ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden Zuhause zu zeigen.

In Kalos angekommen musste Ann nocheinmal Stundenlang mit dem Zug fahren um endlich ihn ihrer neuen Heimat Illumina City anzukommen. Als sie den Bahnhof verlies fehlten ihr alle Worte. So eine große Stadt hatte sie noch nie gesehn. Sie war sogar so sehr überwältigt, dass sie ganz und gar das Fotografieren vergas. „Du musst Ann sein. Mein Name ist Alba, Ich bin Journalistin des Illumina Verlages." Es fiel Ann schwer ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den vielen Hohen Häusern abzuwenden und sich auf die Frau vor ihr zu konzentieren. Doch irgentwie gelang es ihr doch. „Ja ich bin Ann, Freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen."

Ann setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf und schüttelte Alba die Hand. „Wir sind nun Kollegen also kannst du mich ruhig Duzen. Ich wohne ihm Selben Haus wie du, solltest du Fragen haben kannst du dich immer an mich weden. Nun wollen wir dich aber erstmal in dein neues Zuhause bringen, du bist sicher erschöpft." Der Weg zu dem Apartmenthaus in einer Seitenstraße war nicht lange trozdem war sich Ann sicher, sie würde wohl nie alleine zurück finden. Aber das musste sie auch gar nicht, denn immerhin hatte sie vor noch lange hier zu bleiben.

Das wars für das erste Kapitel, im nächsten Kapitel werde ich den männliche Hauptcharakter vorstellen ich hoffe ihr mögt ihn _

bis bald

LG Veggiechan :3


	2. Chapter 2

Da bin ich auch schon wieder mit dem zweitem Kapitel :3

Dieses Mal steht der zweite Hauptcharakter Joe im Mittelpunkt.

Wünsche euch sehr viel Spaß beim lesen.

Lg Veggie 3

„Steh endlich auf Joe es ist schon nach Mittag. Hast du etwa vor den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen?" Genervt zog sich der Teenager seine Decke über den Kopf, nur um sie wenige Sekunden später zurück zu werfen. „Ich steh ja schon auf." Als seine große Schwester sein Zimmer endlich wieder verlassen hatte schwang der Junge Namens Joe seine Beine über die Bettkante und sagte erst einmal seinen Pokemon Guten Morgen. „Na wie geht es dir heute Trasla? Ich hoffe du hast besser geschlafen als ich." Trasla antwortete mit einem niedlichen Fiepsen und streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen nach seinem Trainer aus. Dieser streichelte seinem Pokemonn kurz über den Kopf, und ging dann ins Bad um zu Duschen.

Nass sahen Joes sonst zart rosanen Haare fast schon genauso pink aus wie die seiner vielen Schwestern. Viele der tropfenden Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Schwester, mit welcher er hier in Illumina City lebte, hatte ihm schon etwa tausend mal gesagt er solle endlich mal wieder zum Friseur gehen aber Joe gefielen seine Haare so. Er hatte es satt, dass seine Schwester über sein Leben bestimmte, immerhin war er jetzt schon 15 Jahre alt, da konnte er doch gut selbst entscheiden. Doch leider konnte er das nicht. Als jüngstes Mitglied und als einziger Sohn der Joy Familie war sein Schicksal schnell besiegelt. Er sollte genauso wie seine Schwestern alles über die Pokemonpflege lernen, um später einmal in einem Pokemoncenter arbeiten zu können.

Doch das war das letzte was Joe wollte. Er wollte lieber mit seinem Pokemon Trasla die Welt sehen, viele andere Pokemon fangen und trainieren und am liebsten wollte er sich den Arenaleitern von Kalos stellen. Allerdings stellte er sich damit gegen seine gesamte Familie. Er hatte noch nie mit seiner Schwester darüber gesprochen, doch Joe war sich sicher, dass sie fürchterlich enttäuscht sein würde. Der Teenager seufzte und machte sich fertig um seiner Schwester wie jeden anderen Tag im Pokemoncenter aus zu helfen.

Genauer gesagt kümmerte er sich um die Notfälle die in der Umgebung eingingen. Falls ein Pokemon zu schwach ist um vom eigenen Trainer zum Pokemon Krankenhaus gebracht zu werden schwingt sich Joe auf sein Fahrrad, um Trainer und verletztes Pokemon anschließen, mithilfe von Traslas Attacke Teleport, zum Pokemoncenter zu bringen. Er half den Menschen sehr gerne aber lieber wäre er selbst einer der Trainer da draußen. „Komm Trasla machen wir uns an die Arbeit." Trasla Fiebte zustimmend und verschwand in ihrem Pokeball.

Gerade als Joe nach einem langem Arbeitstag durch die Eingangstüre des Apartmenthauses betrat stoß er mit einem Mädchen zusammen und landete auf seinem Hintern. „Tut mir leid ich hab nicht aufgepasst wo ich hinlaufe. Das ist alles noch so neu für mich. Mein Name ist Ann und wer bist du?" Vor ihm stand ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Ihre langen Haare waren zu zwei losen Zöpfen geflochten. Joe war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie ihm nun aufhelfen oder einfach nur seine Hand schütteln wollte.

Er überging das einfach indem er die angebotene Hand einfach ergriff und sich an ihr hinauf zog. „Ich bin Joe, bist du hier neu eingezogen? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen." Der Junge klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten während er mit Ann sprach. „Ja ich bin gestern erst in Illumina City angekommen ich bin aus Kanto hier her gezogen um beim Illumina Verlag als Fotografin zu arbeiten." Joe hatte natürlich keine Ahnung wo Kanto lag trozdem nickte er nur. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf das Pokemon hinter Ann. Dank seiner Arbeit im Pokemoncenter sah er sehr oft ungewöhnliche Pokemon doch ein schneeweißes Evoli hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Er ging vor dem kleinem in die hocke und bot ihm seine hand zum schnüffeln an. „Na was bist du denn für ein hübsches Kerlchen. So was sieht man hier in Kalos nicht sehr häufig, du solltest gut Acht auf ihn geben." Inzwischen lief Evoli schnurrend um Joe her rum. Dieser griff in seine Tasche und brachte ein Paar bunte Kekse zum Vorschein. „Ich nehme an du hast die hier gerochen." Gespannt sah Ann zu wie dieser fremde Junge ihr Evoli abwechselnd kraulte und mit den Leckereien für Pokemon fütterte. „Das sind Leckerlis die wir im Pokemoncenter als Belohnung für brave Pokemon benutzen. Kein Pokemon kann da wieder stehen."

Die beiden setzten sich auf eines der beiden Sofas, welche im Eingangsbereich des Hauses standen, zwischen ihnen lag Evoli und lies sich von beiden verwöhnen. Sie unterhielten sich lange. Sie stellten fest, dass sie knapp 2 Jahre älter war als Joe. Ann erzählte von ihrem Traum eine berühmte Fotografin zu werden und schwärmte von ihrer Heimat Kanto. Joe wurde dabei ein wenig traurig. Wie gerne würde er genauso wie Ann seinem Traum nachgehen. Dem Mädchen entging natürlich nicht wie Joes Stimmung mit einem Mal absank. „Und was ist mit dir? Was für einen Traum hast du?" Nach kurzem Überlegen erzählte Joe von seinem Traum und warum er ihn sich nicht erfüllen konnte.


End file.
